


Last Words

by legallyroyal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Crying Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Comforts Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester Takes Care of Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester is Protective of Sam Winchester, Death, Forgiving Dean Winchester, Forgiving Sam Winchester, Hurt Sam, Hurt Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Dies, Samulet (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyroyal/pseuds/legallyroyal
Summary: After taking a fatal wound Sam reveals to Dean something that he has kept with him this whole time. (TW for blood and explicit description of blood)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Last Words

Something most people don't know about blood, something most people don't have to know about blood, is that when it fills up your hands it's slippery. I've heard it described a lot as sticky but that couldn't be further from the truth. I never really considered before that this wasn't common knowledge; blood has been a big part of my life since I was a teenager. Even before then I would stitch up my dad’s wounds when he got home from a hunt. I’m thinking about this now as I hold my little brother in my arms, struggling to keep a grip on him because of all the blood. He’s bleeding out, I know it, I can see the color leaving his face, but I don't want to look at the wound, if I move it will jostle him and make everything worse, if that were even possible.

“Dean…” He chokes out, blood spilling from his mouth as he says it. My eyes meet his and I don't say anything because I’m fighting back tears and I don't want the last thing he sees to be me crying. I feel him trying to move his arm and I shake my head, finally pushing words out of my throat.

  
“Don’t, Sam, don’t move.” but he doesn't listen, of course not, he never fucking listens. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a necklace. I shake my head in pained confusion before opening my eyes in shock. I laugh despite the situation and take it from him. It’s the necklace he got me for Christmas when we were kids, the necklace I threw in the trash out of anger almost ten years ago. I open my mouth to say something but he speaks first, it’s hard to hear him and part of me knows these are the last words we are ever going to speak to each other.

  
“None of it was important.” He whispers, his eyes drifting to the necklace before they meet mine again, and I know what he means. The fight, it wasn't important. I don't know why that fight has haunted me all this time, we’ve had so many, but that one almost broke us. I shake my head, agreeing with him. “No, it wasn't.”  
He smiles slightly as his eyes go lifeless and I finally let the tears fall, clutching him and the necklace tight. I vow to never let it leave my sight again.


End file.
